danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hisoka Kitamura
ji Hisoka Kitamura is a character featured in Danganronpa:New Dreams Academy. When she was young she loved horses a lot. Later her mother decided to enroll her in Danganronpa:New Dreams Academy. When she introduces herself to Yuki she says, "Hi!!! my name is Hisoka Kitamura! She is very energetic and loves to talk and play sports with other people. She has a best friend within the academy and that person is Misaki Okayama. Misaki and Hisoka love to do activities together. She loves to make new friends and maybe eat lunch in the Cafeteria with you. She wears a white shirt with a blue neckerchief and she also wears a blue skirt with ivory buttons. She also has white socks and Black cowgirl boots. Her skin tone is a light peach like all of the other students within the academy. She loves to go outside to play baseball, swim, or go horseback riding. She has red hair pulled back into a ponytail and has chocolate brown eyes. She loves to speak in trials and has a fun and energetic personality. She likes to eat carrots, pumpkin pie, apples, and sandwiches. Her talent The Ultimate Equestrian is she taught over 200 individuals including kids, men, and women to all learn horse back riding. When she is sad or has nothing to do Misaki Okuyama comes and comforts her. She also gets down when someone is accusing her or when she doesn't like someone or something. She learned how to learn horseback riding at the young age of 8. She grew up on a farm and was taught by her father to milk cows, collect eggs, plant crops, and to horseback ride. She looks up to her father and wants to help her family out. Whenever a corpse is found she tends to get scared and very angry that someone has killed another especially in chapter 3, when she found the corpse of Tayukia Sugimoto she was scared and upset. But when she found the corpse of her best friend Misaki, she totally went crazy and doesn't care about who gets executed or not. However later she apologized and cried. Akiko Murakami and Tsubaki Mitsushima then comforts her like Misaki always used to before she got killed. She loves to play games with her friends and swim with them in the gym's pool Later in chapter 4, she murdered Kenjiro Tomatsu The Ultimate Bodyguard by dropping a huge spiked wrecking ball on him. After she got accused she is then pulled away by Monokuma and it's time for her execution. Monokuma is dressed as a Jockey Offical and Hisoka in a horse's water though. He then chains her and the trough to a wooden pull and whistles and calls some wild horses. Hisoka is trying to be brave and closes her eyes and you could see sweat drops running down her face and her face is red. The wild horses then start to trample over her and she starts to cough up blood but the horses keep trampling over her and Hisoka is loosing blood. After a few minutes she is lifeless with her body falling to the ground and the rest of the remaining students are watching the execution. She is later seen in a class 80 photo next to Misaki putting her hands on her hips.